Lucy Heartfilia:Romance:One-Shot Style
by Rebecca Crystal Vermilion Lohr
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots. Hope you enjoy! Chapter 5:Lies: Love brings the best out of us, but it also brings the worst out of us. It turns a demon into an angel, and an angel into a demon. This is the story of a rising demon and a falling angel.
1. A Choice To Live With

"Lucy, please come back to me. I'm sorry. We'll find a way. We can work this out." Rufus pleaded. His eyes were brimming with tears. Although,whether it was tears from frustration or sadness, he wasn't sure.

"Rufus, it's alright. I should have known that we weren't meant to be. At least, like this,you can be with Minerva, no?" Lucy told him in a soft voice.

"Lucy... I'm sorry, I really am. Don't die on me, please don't." Rufus pleaded her. This was supposed to be an easy mission. How could everything have went so wrong?

"I'm sorry. Goodbye." After saying that, Fairy Tail's bubbly celestial mage took her last breath.

"No... No! This can't be happening. Lucy,wake up. This isn't remotely hilarious." Rufus said. He regretted his actions, he should have used another way.

"Rufus, she's gone, there's nothing we can do about it. She wouldn't want you to cry." Minerva told him, she too had tears streaming from her face.

Hearing what Minerva had said, Rufus reached up to touch his face. He hadn't realized that he had been crying. All the fight in Rufus had left him. He looked nothing like he usually did. He was slumped over in defeat.

This was a simple mission. At least it had been, until the dark mage captured both Minerva and Lucy. The dark mage was holding them by the neck, threatening to throw them over the edge of the cliff. Both girls were helpless because he had cast an anti-magic spell on them.

"Choose. Which one? Who shall fall to her death because you hadn't chose her? Only one shall live. The question is, which one?" the dark mage had asked him.

Rufus was truly devastated. He loved Lucy, she was his girlfriend for Heaven's sake, but lately, lately there had been a slight change in him. His heart doesn't race whenever she smiles at him anymore. Rufus had realized that he had not loved Lucy anymore. When it happened, he didn't know. What he did know, was that he was royally screwed. For instead of being attracted to Lucy, he had found himself attracted to Minerva.

Rufus had planned to tell Lucy after the mission. Unfortunately, due to certain circumstances, he had accidentally let it slip. Upon hearing his confession, Lucy had been calm. A lot more calm than he would have imagined, but then again, Lucy had always had a way with forgiving people way too easily, even people who broke her heart.

After that, they had continued the mission as if nothing had happened. The only change was that Minerva's hand was in his instead of Lucy's. Lucy was smiling, but he could tell it was forced, after all, they had been dating for three months.

Had Rufus known that things would have gone like this, he wouldn't have asked her to continue the mission with them.

So when the question was asked by the dark mage, he was screwed. He could not choose. Who should he choose? The girl whom he had loved for the past three months, or the girl whom he loved now? Seeing his hesitation, the dark mage had threatened to drop both of them.

At that moment, Rufus had made his decision.

To say that Minerva was shocked was an understatement. Lucy however, smiled, as radiant as ever.

After the dark mage had dropped a mage and released the other, Rufus has swiftly taken him down. After defeating the dark mage, Rufus ran as fast as lightning to the location of the fallen mage, and now, here they are.

Ten years later,

"Daddy, why do we always come and visit this grave?"a girl with blonde hair similar to her father's had asked.

"This is the grave of someone very important to me," her father replied while smiling sadly, memories of the past resurfacing.

"This grave belongs to someone very noble. She died so I could live. She was the light of the fairies, the celestial goddess, as your Aunt Yukino likes to call her," the little girl's mother told her.

"Oh! So she's the one that Aunt Yukino respects so much. What was her name again?" the girl asked her parents.

"Her name is Lucy Heartfilia," the father told his five-year-old daughter.

The father is no other than Sabertooth's memory mage, Rufus Lohr. The mother is no other that Sabertooth's one and only Minerva Orlando. The little girl is their little daughter, Maia Lohr. The three of them will forever be in Lucy's debt.

A breeze blew past them and a slip of paper caught Rufus' eye. He grabbed it form the air and read what it said.

The words, "No matter where I am, I will always be in your heart," was written across the tiny piece of paper.

Upon reading it, Rufus stared at the sky and smiled.

In the skies, Lucy smiled as well. There were tears in her eyes though, but these were not tears of sorrow, they were tears of joy.


	2. Wedding Dress

Summary:

It wasn't supposed to be like this. Not at all.

She was supposed to be his.

How could something so right turn so wrong in the blink of an eye?

He was dreaming... It had to be it.

Why else? Why else would he have lost his chance?

Now, he would see her in a wedding dress.

Not for him, but for someone else...

And it killed him.

* * *

Unrequited love really does kill.

* * *

No. No. No. No.

No way in Hell this was happening.

Midnight pulled Lucy away so that he could talk to her. Not for someone else to talk to her! Especially not for that fucking Cobra!

* * *

Midnight had walked into the café he knew that Lucy loved to hang out in. As expected she was there with another couple of her friends.

Midnight walked up to them and tapped Lucy lightly on the shoulder. He vaguely remembered seeing Ethan in the café as well, how odd, but at that moment, nothing mattered. All that mattered was Lucy, and her alone.

Her friends had teased her when he told her that he wanted to speak to her, in private. She quickly became flustered. She was as red as a tomato. Being the horrible tease he was, he could not help himself but to tease her even more. He had placed a hand on her forehead and asked her of she was unwell, seeing that her face was a beautiful shade of scarlet. He had thought it was impossible for her face to get redder, he was wrong. She started blushing even worse than before. Seeing that, he chuckled softly to himself.

He had dragged Lucy out into a corner after that, in hopes of asking her a question. To his dismay, that was when Cobra came. Cobra had walked right to them as if he was invited and welcomed. Maybe he was, to Lucy of course, but to Midnight, Cobra was never welcomed, he was tolerated.

Cobra had walked right up to them, produced something from his pocket, got down on one knee, and asked Lucy to marry him. Of all the absurdity! Right there and then, Midnight had thought that Lucy was going to nervously ask him if he was kidding. To his dismay, she did not.

She squealed. Lucy just squealed. That was bizarre. Lucy never squealed. It made Midnight jealous that Cobra could change Lucy so easily. Jealousy just reared its ugly green head.

Lucy had squealed and accepted that proposal. She had a huge smile on her face. Normally, that would make Midnight's day, but not this time, especially not this time.

Cobra, on the other hand, had a huge shit-eating grin. All Midnight wanted to do was to punch it off his face. Midnight was green with envy. This was all Cobra's fault. If Cobra had not came in like he owned the place, Lucy might be Midnight's by now,

"Was there something you wanted to say, Midnight?" Lucy asked, suddenly remembering that Midnight was the one who pulled her here, not Cobra.

"No, it's nothing," Midnight said, forcing a smile on his face.

Lucy merely shrugged, she thought that Midnight was doing Cobra a favor and merely called her over so that Cobra could propose to her.

Midnight felt as though he was going to die on the inside. Not being to be with his beloved was bad enough, he even had to see her with another guy. Now, he even had to pretend that he was happy for them! The Gods were really trying to kill him, weren't they? It'll only be a matter of time before Midnight finally breaks down.

After Lucy had left, probably to tell all her friends that she was engaged, there was an awkward silence.

Cobra knew that Midnight harbored some feelings for Lucy too, but he didn't know that he loved her so deeply, he still doesn't. "Umm, thanks, man. You alright?" Cobra had asked, in an attempt to break the ice.

"Hmm," Midnight couldn't be bothered to give the guy who just stole the girl of his dreams a proper reply.

Seeing that Midnight wasn't going to say much, Cobra had left as well.

As soon as Cobra left, tears started to stream down Midnight's eyes. He produced a silver ring from his pocket and stared at it hard and long. How could Cobra had possibly known that Midnight was just going to propose to Lucy seconds before he barged in? Oh wait, he could read Fates were truly against him. Midnight could hear the girls giggling over Lucy's engagement. It was irritating. It made him angrier than he already was. In a fit of fury, Midnight threw the ring to the ground as hard as he could, and left the building.

All that was left was the shattered remains of what was once a beautiful ring. Just like Midnight's heart, it too was shattered.

* * *

[Dear, Midnight

You are hereby invited to Lucy Heartfilia and Cobra's wedding.

The date is on the fifteenth of March.

Please be at the Zentopia Church by ten in the morning.]

Midnight could not believe it. They were just engaged for a week! And here they were, already sending wedding invitations. He crumpled the invitation card and threw it hard onto the ground, much like the way he threw the wedding ring that was meant for Lucy.

* * *

"Midnight! Can you believe it! I'm gonna marry Cobra next week! I'm so excited!" Lucy all but screamed at him as soon as he walked through the door of her apartment.

"No, I can't. I can't because I still love you," Midnight had muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Lucy asked while looking dreamily at the photo of Cobra she held in her hand. She didn't pay attention to a thing he had said. She was to focused on her fúcking fiancée.

"...Nothing."

* * *

The faithful day of their wedding had finally arrived.

At that point, Midnight should have already received an award for the best actor of the year. He managed to fake smiles, fake enthusiasm, all of it... He managed to trick them all. Most importantly, he managed to trick Lucy, the most important person to him. He would go to the bloody moon and back just for her. If only she knew...

* * *

"Hey, Midnight! I'm so glad you made it! I wouldn't know what to do if one of my friends weren't here," Lucy had said with a smile that could lit up the world on her face.

Friends... Midnight hated that word. He felt a pang of pain at his heart at the mention of that word. He would only remain friends with her... If only...

* * *

Two hours until the wedding...

"Oh God! Midnight! I'm so nervous! What if he changes his mind? What if I'm not good enough for him? What if he gets sick of me?" Lucy questioned. She was a huge worried mess at this point.

As if Cobra would ever get sick of her. She was perfect. Cobra was the one who should be worrying, not her. Besides, if that happened, Midnight will always be there to sweep her off her feet. He wanted to tell her that it was not too late to change her mind, she could run off and marry him, he would never ever abandon her, but he could not tell her that. He does not want to mess up Lucy's life, even if it meant paying up his own happiness.

"I'm sure everything would be alright," Midnight said with a soft smile on his face. That was a rare sight. Midnight rarely smiled. This was a smile reserved only for her, only she could see it. Midnight had comforted Lucy with a single sentence only. He knew that all Lucy needed was four words:"Everything will be alright."

"Thanks, you always know what to say. Love you! You're the best!" Lucy replied.

If only she meant what she had said.

* * *

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Lucy Heartfillia and Cobra, does anyone object?"

Midnight had to bite his tongue to stop himself from saying something. At one point, he tasted the metallic taste of blood on his tongue.

* * *

"Do you, Cobra, take Lucy Heartfillia as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you, Lucy Heartfillia , take Cobra as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

* * *

"You may now kiss the bride."

And Cobra did exactly that.

Cheers erupted all over. Everyone cheered for them, everyone except Midnight. He was to busy stopping the tears from his eyes. This was pathetic. Crying over a girl, but then again, she wasn't just a girl, she was his girl.

At that moment, Midnight truly felt at a lost.

What was he going to do with his life?

Nothing.

Did he really want to live in a world without her?

No.

What did he want?

He just wanted the pain to go away. Was it too much to ask?

* * *

"Give me your strongest," Midnight had demanded.

With a suspicious look, the bartender handed him his drink.

"...and keep them coming."

* * *

He was drunk, there was no doubt about it.

He really shouldn't be driving, especially not at 100 miles per hour.

Was he doing this on purpose?

Totally. Yes!

Midnight wanted eternal rest. He was tired. All this emotional stress was, well, stressing him out.

Miraculously, he did not crash, yet.

He started speeding up, getting faster and faster by the second. 120 miles per hour, 130 miles per hour, 140 miles per hour, 150 miles per hour, 155 miles per hour, 160 miles per hour...

After a few minutes of that and still no crashing, he started to sober up, just slightly, but it was enough. Perhaps he shouldn't be so reckless, there were plenty more fish in the sea, right?

Suddenly, a teenager ran across the streets. All Midnight could do was press the brakes, hard, and hope that he didn't hit anyone.

Fortunately, the teen was uninjured. The same could not be said for Midnight though. His head had hit the dashboard with a great force. He was starting to feel dizzy. He felt blood trickle down his head. He was trapped. He could not move. When he hit the brakes, he had also swerved a bit to the left, and hit a tree.

He felt his consciousness fading.

How cruel, just when he thought that he would finally be able to move on. The Fates decide to kill him.

* * *

Everything went black.

* * *

Unrequited love really does kill...


	3. Day After Day

Rogue still can't get her out of his head. She plagues his thoughts, his dreams… Every waking moment of his is spent on thinking about her. Is she happy? Is she alright? Does she regret ending their relationship?

Blonde hair and brown eyes. Those are all he sees whenever he closes his eyes. Every time he closes his eyes, he would see Lucy's face. The face of the girl he foolishly ended his relationship with.

He thinks about her. Day after day… He was sick of it, he wants to get her out of his mind. He wants to finally have some peace. Yet, at the same time, he embraces it. He embraces the thoughts of Lucy. He just misses her too much. Can you blame him?

* * *

He stalks her. He is willing to admit it. Rogue Cheney is a stalker. The person he stalks day after day? The one and only Lucy Heartfilia, the light of the fairies, the Celestial Goddess, every man's dream and…his ex-girlfriend.

He knows everything she does. Day after day, he turns into a shadow and stalks her. So far so good, Lucy still doesn't suspect a thing. Rogue can give Juvia lessons on how to stalk Gray without anyone knowing, at this rate.

Rogue wonders how long he will stalk her for. A couple of months? A couple of years? A couple of decades? Or…forever? Will he ever learn to let her go? Rogue highly doubts it. If there's one thing dragon slayers were best at, it was being stubborn, next to having the worst known cases of motion sickness, of course.

Maybe he would be forever cursed to being a creepy stalker. Maybe when he grows older, he will become one of those creepy, old stalkers who mothers warn to their daughters.

Love really does bring the worst out of a person.

* * *

Today Lucy went to see her new boyfriend-Erik, or otherwise known as Cobra.

Rogue hates it. He hates it when Lucy goes to see other men who aren't him. He's jealous. Imagine, The-Ever-Emotionless-Dragon-Slayer-Who-Has-Also-Become-A-Stalker-Rogue-Cheney, wearing such a pitiful expression on his face, _jealousy_.

Lucy just had to get another boyfriend, didn't she? Maybe Lucy has a thing for dragon slayers. She seems to only date dragon slayers…

* * *

Lucy was getting _engaged_. To a man. That was not him.

Wait, that can't be right. Didn't Lucy promise to be his and only his?

Oh _right, _that promise probably ended when their relationship ended. It was all just Rogue's wishful thinking before.

Huh, Rogue never thought that there would be a day where he would be as stupid as Sting Eucliffe and Natsu Dragneel. He supposes that nothing is impossible. Just like how he thought Lucy not loving him was impossible.

* * *

He was drunk. This is another first. Rogue never thought he would drink and stalk and cry just for a _girl_. Then again, Lucy wasn't just a girl, she was _his_ girl. Keyword being was. She would never be his. He can never call her his ever again…

* * *

Why?

Why did Lucy leave him for another man? Wasn't he good enough? Wasn't he strong enough? Wasn't he handsome enough?

Rogue knows that a lot of girls claim that they are in love with him. He has a whole crap load of fangirls. So why can't Lucy be one of them? Why can't she love him as well?

* * *

Oh my _God_.

Lucy just called him. Lucy just _called him_. Rogue can't believe his eyes. Lucy is calling him? That can't be…

* * *

"Lucy? Lucy? Is that you? I'm so sorry. I regret every thing. Just please give me a chance, I'm begging you. I know that I was being stu-"

"Rogue? Stop for a minute."

Rogue stops. That is most definitely not Lucy's voice. That voice was way to deep and…masculine. Oddly enough, that voice sounds rather…disturbing.

Rogue's brain is running a thousand miles a minute, trying to figure out who the voice belongs to.

_Oh_, it was _Cobra_.

* * *

"If you're calling to brag, then don't. I know I lost her. You won, okay? You wo-"

"Rogue, _shut up _for a minute, has it ever occurred to you that I called you using Lucy's phone is because she's in danger?"

"…"

"She's in the hospital right now. Come as soon as you can, I'll fill you in when you arrive."

* * *

Rogue is running. He runs, like he has never run before.

Okay, just to make things clear, he is not running like a stupid person. He is running as quick as lightning.

* * *

Where is she? Where the fucking hell was she?

Oh look, Rogue is cursing. That's another first.

* * *

"I'm glad you came, Rogue."

"Cut the crap and tell me where she is and what the bloody hell is happening!"

"By saying this, I'm ruining all of Lucy's efforts, but you not knowing is just making things worse in my opinion, so I'm just going to spill the beans."

"Oh just speed it already!"

"Okay, okay. Don't get your panties in bunch. Lucy has stage three cancer."

"She has _what_?"

"I just told you! You have horrible hearing for a guy who's supposed to have enhanced hearing. She had stage three cancer! Now can you hear me?"

"….."

"Lucy broke up with you because she thought it would be for the best. She thought you would hate her and you wouldn't be sad. My relationship with her is all fake. We're just like siblings. I guess her plan failed…"

* * *

Stupid. Irritating. Dumbass.

Doesn't she know that Rogue can never hate her? He loves her with all his heart and will continue doing so until the end of time. Doesn't she know that?

* * *

Rogue hated waiting. He was waiting right now. That totally explained his horrible mood, no?

He had to wait for Lucy's operation to be done. Apparently, Lucy's chances of surviving were quite high.

Rogue tried to calm himself down.

She will be fine. She will be fine. She will be fine. If she isn't, well then, the doctor is going to regret the day he was born.

* * *

The light had blacked out.

Wait, this means that the operation was over right?

Stupid doctor, you better come out now!

I swear, if you don't come out this very moment, I'm going to chop you to bits and- oh look, he's here.

* * *

"I'm sorry to say this, but….she's gone…"


	4. Peterpan

"Lucy! Don't kick me out! I just wanted some food!" Natsu cried with animated tears on his face.

"Yeah, Lucy! Don't be so mean to us!" Happy shouted.

"No way in Hell I'm letting you two raid my fridge. Again. For the fifth time. In a day," Lucy told them, showing no mercy.

"Nooo! Lucy! I'll do anything" Anything!" Natsu pleaded.

"Uhuh, like I'm going to fall for that again." With that, Lucy kicked both Natsu and Happy out of her apartment through the window that they were so fond of.

Lucy collapsed on her bed. Ugh, this was the fifth time they raided her fridge today. How in the world can they even eat so much? She sort of understood that Natsu ate a lot because of him being a dragon slayer and because he's hyper-active and probably gets all his energy from the food, but Happy is a freaking cat! How can a tiny, annoying, flying, blue cat eat so much? It's not even possible!

Even though Lucy was annoyed at Happy, she couldn't bring herself to get annoyed at Natsu. She just thought he was too cute. His antics were adorable. Not to mention the way he's so loyal to his friends and the guild, the way he would so fiercely protect her all the time. The way he talks… Hell! Even the way he walks is charming to Lucy!

Oh crap, she's in love with him, isn't she?

Oh well, she supposed that it was to be expected. She really was in love with the one and only Natsu Dragneel.

You know, now that she thought about it. Natsu resembles Peterpan a lot. They're both boys who don't want to grow up, or well, in Natsu's case, he doesn't seem to grow up. Natsu is just so childish!

* * *

"Lucy! Stop staring at him already! You're gonna burn holes into his back, girl!" Cana told her.

"Don't spoil Lucy's fun, Cana. She obviously likes him, right Lucy?" Mirajane said. "Uh… Lucy? Hello? Anyone there?"

* * *

A frown marred Lucy's face.

It's been three days since Natsu dropped by her house unannounced. She kind of missed him barging in, and, Heaven's forbid, she missed the annoying blue fur ball too. Okay, maybe not.

Where in the world could Natsu possibly be? Lucy felt so left out. It's as if Natsu's abandoned her, but Natsu isn't the type to just abandon friends, right?

* * *

"Lucy! Be sure to go to the guild at six, okay?" With that, Natsu hopped off her window sill and ran off to God knows where.

Why would Natsu specifically ask her to go to the guild at six? That seemed rather unusual. Maybe Natsu was going to confess to her? Has all her waiting for him finally paid off? Natsu even wanted to confess in front of the whole guild? That was so romantic, brave and cute!

At that thought, Lucy couldn't fight the stupid grin that was forming on her face.

If Natsu was going to confess to her, she had to make sure she looked her best.

Lucy had a nice, long, relaxing bath. After that, she wore a nice pink dress that reached her knees. She even called Cancer to help do her makeup and hair.

Okay, she was now, officially perfect.

* * *

She reached the guild just as it became six o'clock.

She glanced around the room, and sure enough, there was Natsu.

"Okay, everyone! I'm sure you're all wondering why I gathered you here today," Natsu began.

" Just cut the crap and tell us why already, flame brain!" Gray complained.

"Okay, okay, yeesh. The reason you're all here today is because I have something important to say… Lisanna and I are dating!" Natsu told everyone, a grin on his face, while Lisanna was at his side blushing uncontrollably.

* * *

No.

This was NOT happening. Not over her dead body!

Everyone cheered for the couple. Well, almost everyone, Lucy had to fight to make sure no one saw her tears. She slipped off to the park. No one noticed her absence, they were way too busy cheering Natsu and Lisanna as they kissed.

* * *

Lucy was crying.

She laid down onto the nice soft grass in the park and gazed at the beautiful stars in the night sky.

Some things just weren't meant to be…

* * *

Natsu was peterpan.

Lucy was tinkerbell.

She'll never be his Wendy.


	5. Lies

Her phone was ringing...

Her heart was beating wildly.

Who could it be? It couldn't be him, could it? Had he finally managed to escape? Was he going to tell her that they could finally have the happily ever after her heart yearned for so badly? Or... Had he decided to give up on her? Was he going to tattle on her? Had he finally given up? Was he captured?

Her thoughts were running wild.

Her phone continued ringing.

Damn it, where was that damn phone when you needed it?

Lucy emptied the contents from her hot pink handbag.

Her car keys, her earphones, a tube of blood red lipstick and other junk she stuffed in that tiny bag of hers littered the bed she was sitting on.

Finally, that cell phone of hers decided to let itself be found.

With a manicured finger nail, she pressed the receive button.

"Hello? Hello?" Lucy asked. Her anxiety getting the best of her.

She glanced around her room nervously, as if waiting for something to pounce on her. As if there was something threatening in that whole room of hot pink of hers. There was a lone tear in her eye, threatening to fall out and initiate a whole waterfall of tears.

As she waited, her heart was pounding against her chest. It was all she could hear at the moment. She waited, only to be greeted by silence.

No one was there. There wasn't a voice. She couldn't even get to hear his voice. That voice of his that she had come to love.

Perhaps the Fates were playing a trick on her.

* * *

He ran. He ran with all his might, as of his life depended on it. Then again, his life really did depend on it.

His legs were screaming at him. He couldn't run for much longer. His body was going to fail him. He has been running for days. He was just so...tired...

He risked a glance behind him.

Damn, not good. Everything was going to go downhill. The police were catching up. Behind him, he could see a whole horde of angry people coming his way. Most of them were the police, but there were also some close friends of Jellal, the guy everyone assumed that he, Mystogan , had killed.

He was panting right now. Oh, what he wouldn't give to have a mere drop of water. Being someone on the run, he hasn't had any food or water lately.

Mystogan ran blindly. He would turn into any corner. He thanked the Gods that there were so many twists, turns and cross roads, maybe he could lose them.

He risked a glance behind him once more. Score! There wasn't anyone behind him...for the moment.

He looked around and spotted a phone booth. Good. Just in case he didn't make it. Mystogan decided to call up the love of his life and tell her that he loved her and would risk anything for her.

He fished some coins out of his pocket. Thank goodness that he had some change for some mysterious reason. He practically shoved the coins into the pay phone, paranoid that the mob was going to find him somehow.

He quickly punched in the number of his beloved, Lucy.

The phone rang once, twice. Damn it! Why wasn't she picking up already?

Had she given up on him now that he had risked his life for her? Had she lost her phone? Did she forget to bring her phone with her? Was she captured? Was she hu-

His thoughts were cut short when he felt someone grab his arms and put them behind his back in a painful fashion.

Oh crap. Great, just great. They caught up to him and he was too absorbed in his thoughts to notice their presence. He cursed himself under his breath.

He was shoved rather roughly into a car. They were probably going to throw him to jail. Surprise, surprise.

He missed the faint "Hello"s coming from the handset of the pay phone.

The handset was left there, hanging on a wire, looking as though it was going to fall of any minute.

* * *

For the umpteenth time that day, Lucy cried.

This was all her fault. Everything horrid that has happened was all because of her.

The death of her ex, Jellal. The fact that her new lover, Mystogan, was being thrown into jail for a crime he didn't commit.

The news that Cobra had been caught had reached her ears, and immediately, she sprawled all over the bed and began to sob.

Memories of the events that led up to this replayed in her mind, over and over again, like a broken record.

* * *

"Stop it! Stop flirting with Mystogan! You fucking slut!" Jellal shouted in her ears.

Lucy could smell the alcohol coming from his breath, she frowned. He was drinking again.

"What are you frowning about? Huh? You bitch!" Jellal had once again screamed.

With her eyes closed, Lucy anticipated the slap that was coming her way.

* * *

With tears streaming from her eyes, Lucy sank down to the bathroom floor.

She was locked into the bathroom by no other that Jellal Fernandes.

He changed so much. He was not the guy she once knew and loved anymore. Now...now she just hated him.

Tears continued to fall as Lucy stared at her bruises on her body.

* * *

"You bitch! I saw you kissing him!" Jellal once again roared into her ears.

Lucy was sick of this. She was sick of Jellal. She hated him and she hated their relationship.

Jellal was about to kick her when Lucy dodged.

"Come back here you whore!"

Lucy was furious. All this pent up fury of hers was coming out in one go.

Without thinking about it, she took a flower pot from the ground and smashed it into his head. She didn't stop until she was certain that Jellal had stopped breathing.

Oddly enough, her hands were squeaky clean and weren't stained in blood at all. Not even a drop of Jellal's blood had landed on her skin, the floor, however, was a totally different story.

* * *

Mystogan was on his way to see Jellal.

He knew that his twin brother was abusing Lucy. He had finally decided to put a stop to it.

On his way to his twin's apartment, he heard several of his twin's neighbors saying something about heating a lot of shouting, banging, crashing, and suddenly silence. They were about to go investigate. Everyone was concerned for his twin. His twin was rather nice to everyone, except Mystogan and Lucy. He never understood why.

Although they were twins, it was rather easy to tell them apart. Jellal's tattoo was on the right part of his face; Mystogan's tattoo was on the left side of his face.

Jellal's neighbors immediately stopped talking as soon as they saw Mystogan. To others, he was the complete opposite of his brother. He was a delinquent, a mobster, even. He has killed many before, but has never been caught. No one liked him. To them, he was a monster, a devil. The truth is, they just didn't understand him, only Lucy did.

Mystogan was an okay guy once you get to know him. The people he killed were evil to the society. Mystogan liked to compare himself to Robin Hood. In a way, they were the same. Robbing the rich and helping the poor, or in Mystogan's case, killing the evil and saving the innocent. The only difference was that everyone cheered for Robin Hood while everyone wanted Mystogan dead.

Mystogan went into his twin's apartment without bothering to knock.

What he saw, had surprised him to no ends.

He couldn't believe it. His beautiful, innocent angel had killed his brother.

His angel had fallen.

No, he never wanted this. No matter how much he may have disliked Jellal, he was still his twin, his only family left.

There was no way that Mystogan was going to allow his innocent angel go to jail.

Without hesitating, he pushed Lucy out of the apartment and smeared his twin's blood all over himself. His white shirt, face, arms... They were all stained in blood now.

* * *

Lucy could only hide in the shadows as she saw the police arrest Mystogan.

Many thought of him as the devil himself, but to her, he was an angel.

She caught his eyes and mouthed one word to him, hoping that he would listen to her,"run", and run he did.

* * *

Lucy went to a night club.

She drank and drank. She was going to get drunk soon, Hell, she was already drunk.

She became another one of those bodies in a nightclub, dancing among a whole bunch of people. Unfortunately, it didnt manage to take her mind of things.

With a huge sigh, she left the place.

* * *

She sobbed uncontrollably, she had no clue why her feet brought her back to this wretched place.

She found herself in Jellal's apartment.

Memories once again flooded her mind.

In an attempt to come back to reality, Lucy threw the beer bottle towards the wall and it shattered. Just like the life she once knew.

* * *

Once she sobered up, she ran. She ran like no tomorrow.

Once again, she had no clue where her feet were taking her, but she just continued to run.

* * *

She was surprised to find herself in front of the police station. Then she remembered that Mystogan was inside those walls. Inside that prison. Because of her.

* * *

"Fernandes! You have a visitor!"

With that, Mystogan reluctantly went out.

He was shocked when he saw Lucy.

Her eyes were bloodshot, her hair was a mess, and her clothes reeked of alcohol.

How could he have been so selfish? He forgot that she was hurting too...

* * *

"I miss you, Mystogan."

"...I miss you too."

"I'm scared. Don't leave me, I love you."

"Don't be, I'll always be here for you. I love you too. Everything is going to be alright."

With a bitter smile on his face, Mystogan walked backwards until he faded into the darkness, his eyes never leaving hers.

* * *

"Mystogan you liar! Nothing is alright! It will never be! Stop feeding me your lies! Hurt me with the truth, but never comfort me with a lie..." Lucy screamed into her pillow on her bed.

Tears were once again falling from her eyes.

She was sick of all these lies...


End file.
